


The Next Step

by Melanin_Ink



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanin_Ink/pseuds/Melanin_Ink
Summary: Some college convos





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeoldx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeoldx/gifts).



  Evan plopped down next to Daithi in the cafeteria. Setting down his thermos and cracking it open, he gazed around the room. It was surprising quiet that morning and Evan guessed it was because of it being the last morning of finals. Everyone, including him, was dead tired and craved the sweet release of death. Or the end of finals. Whichever came first would be welcomed. The music production major turned to look at his Irish friend who was busy stuffing his face with scrambled eggs and sausage while looking over an essay on his laptop.

  


 “Good morning, Daithi. You seem awfully chipper this morning. What's up?”

  


 The journalism major swallowed before grinning widely. 

  


 “Tyler proposed last night.”

  


 Evan choked on his coffee. While it was no surprise that Daithi and Tyler were an item, he didn't expect the question to be popped so soon. There was absolutely no indication that he would do this either. Evan pondered whether or not he should be offended that Tyler didn't even come to him with this idea first. They were roommates after all. He felt Daithi clap his back as his coughs subsided. 

  


 “Yeah we know it's early with us only being together for a year and all, but it feels right. And besides, we won't actually get married for quite awhile so nothing's really different.” 

  


 “Okay this is a lot to unpack,” Evan finally croaked out. “But I'm really happy for you guys! Does anyone else know?”

  


 “Only you and Ryan. The only reason Ryan knows was because he was in the room with us. Tyler actually proposed in our dorm so yeah.” He laughed.

  


 “Oh Tyler. What a romantic.” Evan laughed and shook his head. 

  


 Daithi giggled before continuing to eat quietly. The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile, which left Evan to think. It seemed like a lot of his friends were progressing in the romance department. It made sense since they were all in the last week of their college life. After the graduation ceremony, there was no telling where they would all end up. 

  


 He thought about how Ryan finally got the courage to make a move on Luke and he shook his head as he remembered walking in on the two business majors in a compromising position last week. He thought of his childhood friend, Brock, who had recently celebrated securing a job at a pediatric hospital by flying out to Ireland to spend time with his boyfriend. Evan was secretly jealous his friend's last final was a few days ago and he was also severely missing his friend. 

  


 “Hey Daithi!”

  


 The two men looked up as they heard someone yell across the room . Jon strided over and sat down on the other side of the table. He set down his sketchbook and leaned closer to the others.

  


 “When the hell were you gonna tell me you were getting hitched?!”

  


 Several tables looked over in annoyance at the sudden loud voice and Evan shushed him.

  


 “W-well… I would have told you eventually. It literally happened last night. That's like… ten hours ago, I think.” Daithi shrugged. 

  


 “That's ten hours to tell me and everyone else what's going on!” Jon rolled his blue eyes before softening. “Can I be the flower girl?”

  


 They all laughed a bit and fell into a conversation about what the wedding would be like. Jon pitched wanting to make the cake. Daithi was almost convinced before Evan mentioned the last time he tried making a cake and the horrid aftermath of the food poisoning. After that, it was settled that Jon could  _ design _ the cake only. The graphic art major begrudgingly agreed. They talked about what their finals consisted of and what their day was going to be like afterwards. Graduation was days away. Making plans to hang out was a process since everyone was heading home fairly soon after graduating, which meant they would all be scattered across the globe.

  


 “Hey wait a minute.” Daithi suddenly shot up and pointed at Jon. “How the hell did ya know Tyler and I were engaged?!”

  


 Jon rolled his eyes and grinned.

  


 “You can't tell Ryan anything, man! He's got loose lips. And I'm pretty sure Luke can confirm that.”

  


“Ew dude!”

  


~

  
  
  


 “Hey Brock?”

  


 Evan sat on his bed looking at his laptop. His friend’s smiling face filled the screen. If he squinted in the darkness, he could see Brock's boyfriend, Brian, sleeping in the bed behind him. They had all been talking for several hours into the night before he retired to bed, leaving the other two to catch up. 

  


 “Yes Evan?”

  


 “Do you think we'll all stay in touch after graduation?”

  


 Brock sat back and thought for a moment. He fiddled with the cord of his ear buds before speaking softly. 

  


 “Maybe for awhile. Life is very hectic and we'll all be busy a lot, especially with the beginning stages of our careers and all. I mean, my hours are gonna be ridiculous when I start work at that pediatric care unit. I can't promise to always be around. I'll always love you and the others, but it's highly likely that we all just drift apart for awhile. We might find each other every now and again, but I think we'll all comfortably settle into the next chapter of our lives.”

 Evan nodded.

  


 “Yeah I feel the same way. It feels weird feeling like everything is winding down.”

  


 “I get that. These past few years have really flown by, huh? Remember back in highschool when we talked about how scary college was gonna be?”

  


 “Oh god yeah. I remember being so worried that I wouldn't get far.”

  


 “You always sell yourself short, Evan. I guess you proved your younger self wrong.” Brock smiled.

  


 “Yeah… self deprecation at its finest. Y'know, I think I asked you the same question close to our high school graduation. Like, if you thought we'd remain close in college.” 

  


 “Do you remember what I said?”

  


 “Yeah. You basically said what you said just now.”

  


 Brock shrugged.

  


 “My guesses have never been right about anything. You know you always have a place in my life, even if it seems like you don't. I could be extremely angry at you and  _ still  _ invite you over for dinner.”

  


 “Mmm I don't know if I wanna be you and Brian's third wheel.”

  


 “Well get a boyfriend and we can make it a double date!” Brock laughed.

  


 “Man, dating isn't something I think I wanna do right now. I'm pretty chill with what I'm doing now.”

  


 “Didn't you say you had a crush?”

  


 Evan thought about his conversation with Jon and how it ended with them deciding on staying friends. 

  


 “Yeah, but we both thought taking things to that level wasn't needed. I mean, we both love each other a lot. It's just that it might not work in the long run and we're good with where we're at now.”

  


 “That's okay. Things will happen eventually. Even if it's not between you two. Besides, you and Jon are probably the two most attractive people I know. Don't tell Brian I told you that. He doesn't need the blow to his ego.”

  


 The two laughed and talked for a little while longer. When Brian stirred from his sleep, Brock wished Evan a good night before ending the call. Checking the time, his clock read  _ 2:36 am _ and he decided it was time for him to get some rest too. As he settled into bed, he cycled through all of his memories he’s had of his friends through the years and smiled.

  


_  We've come a long way. I can't wait to see what comes next. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey here's a gift! A drabble perhaps? Mmmmmmmaybe ;)
> 
>  
> 
> (It's lowkey a bit late sorry sorry)
> 
> (Also I love da bbs discord even if I don't talk much in it rip)


End file.
